


"It's ok baby"

by Daisy7795



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Harry, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy7795/pseuds/Daisy7795





	

Harry woke up with a start, his brown curls was sticking to his forhead, his diaper was wet and he was crying. He had a nightmare but didn't actualy remembered what

 it was about. In a moment his daddy walked to the room and picked him up by his armpits. "Did you have a nightmare baby?" Harry hide his face in his daddy's neck

 and slowly nodded still crying.

"My poor baby, it's ok now daddy's here nobody's going to hurt you daddy won't let them" _Daddy's here, daddy won't let them hurt you_.

 He immediately calmed down and cuddled close to his daddy. Louis slowly bounced him to calm his baby down he hated when Harry had nightmares because after

them he was anxious and sometimes he would slip out of his headspace and it was harder to get him down again. Sometimes it would take few days and sometimes 

few hours. Since they found out about the age play thing their live was easier and they were definietly happier.

When Harry calmed down Louis took him to the changing table and changed his soaked nappy to a new one decorated with princesses then he took him downstairs

and made him a bottle. "Do you want to cuddle baby?". His daddy asked while placing the bottle teat into his pink lips. Harry slowly nodded and shifted closer to his

daddy who smelled like lemons and mint. This scent was so familiar to him and he felt safe beingg close to his daddy. When he was done drinking his bottle he felt 

relaxed, his daddy picked him up and Harry layed his head on his shoulder seeking comfort from his daddy. Louis walked through the door to his baby room and 

sat on the rocking chair next to bed, he picked a fluffy pink blanket and covered his baby with it placing a blue pacifier in his mouth. 

When Harry was slowly sucking his pacifier he heard daddy say "I love you baby. Goodnight and sweet dreams." He said kissing his forhead. Louis loved his baby

and he never though that he would be even happier than now. He slowly stood up and took his baby to his room, laying down he shifted Harry so he was on top

of him and Harry instantly cuddled closer to him. They both fell asleep dreaming about each other.

**THE END**

 

 


End file.
